Can You Say That Again?
by Kitsune Akero
Summary: After a mission Chrono decides to tell somthing very important to Rosette, but actions can mean more than words...Right Chrono?


**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Chrno Crusade**

Ok... This is my firs Chrno Crusade fic, hope you like it!

* * *

**Can you say that again?**

**By Kitsune Akero**

**Joshua's POV**

After another mission Rosette was called to go with Sister Kate I had been here for some days since Aion doesn't need me anymore, and Fiore and Stella died... well lets see what the problem was about...

''Oh Rosette, it's always the same with you, do you know how many dollars have you wasted on this things?''

''But it was not my fault!''

It's the same as always...mmm...I wonder what Azmaria is doing, I hate to say it, but I think I like Azmaria, of curse if I tell Rosette I would be better dead, I heard some voices in the kitchen, maybe they are making tea...

''Azmaria...I have a question''

Yup, it's Chrono and Azmaria; until nobody sees me I'm ok

''What's wrong Chrono?''

''Well I want to tell something to Rosette, but...''

Azmaria giggled ''I knew it! Why don't you go and tell her it's plain and simple, go I will make the tea alone''

I guessed right they were making tea, I made a little mind victory dance, and Azmaria giggles very nice by the way... I heard footsteps and I ran to the garden and hid in a bush then Azmaria pushed Chrono to the garden and then she left running and giggling...

The sight I have in here is great, I can see my sister in a bench taking the afternoon sun, the light is hitting her at the face, but it seems to be calming her, the sky is blue with some little clouds so to me it's a perfect day… then I hear my sister mumbling to herself things… sometimes she is very scary…

''Ahh... the sun feels so good, arggghh! Sister Kate is a monster she is always mad at me! It was not my fault the demon dodged the gospel and accidentally made the order car explode…It was not my fault! Why does this things happen to me?''

''Rosette can…I sit with you?'' Rosette turned her gaze she was mad, REALLY mad, once again I have a great view from here I can see and hear what are they saying and they haven't seen me, YAY! Azmaria came to see too, she looks very pretty… sigh we know it's wrong but ya know it is fun, well after a little talk Azmaria and I turned to face the couple…

'' Of course you can Chrono'' Chrno took a seat next to Rosette; Rosette was mumbling things about evil sisters and stupid cars the wind is blowing very softly…

''Uhh Rosette, I want to tell you something'' he started to blush, he looks very funny but we can't laugh, well they are talking again…

''What is it Chrono?'' asked Rosette a little bit concerned about him, maybe she is thinking he is out of air or something, really he is as red as…as…uhh…as a…a tomato!

''N-no nothing Forget it'' then they are quiet again…

**Some minutes later… **

I will tell Azmaria I like her… before I act like him, we are still hiding in a bush, she looks very beautiful, you cant compare her to nothing, and her eyes, and white hair seem to glow with the light we are receiving, it's easy to believe she's an angel

''Azmaria?'' I ask in a low voice

''What is it Joshua?'' she says in a low voice too

''I like you…'' She starts to blush, and smiles shyly she looks so beautiful when she blushes…

''That's nice…I think I like you too'' She like's me YAY! Well that's very good, now I can't keep from smiling, she can't stop smiling either

**.: One Minute later :.**

uhh… when are they going to do something…

''Uhh…Rosette?'' Finally!

''What''

''N-nothing''

**Two minutes later…**

Well Azmaria felled asleep, I'm getting tired too… too many time has passed Yawn

''Rosette?''

''What is it?'' she was staring at the sky, with the sun, the clouds looked bright and white, the sun light is very warm, it's making me sleepy… uhh…

''I-I…''

She turned her gaze to him, and then she smiled to Chrono, then he blushed again, but she didn't notice…

''I forgot''

''ok'' she was growing out of patience uh oh, he has to hurry

**Three minutes later…**

I am too tired Yawns good afternoon… (Joshua fells asleep)

**Author POV**

It was later now, the light was brighter, Chrono turned his gaze to Rosette, she looked beautiful, she was resting on the bench gazing at the blue/golden sky, she closed her eyes for a moment, the light made her hair look as golden as the sun, and he smiled as he saw her, the sun light tracing her creamy skin, then she opened her eyes, those blue eyes, that seemed to be brighter when she was thinking, then he spoke again…

''Rosette?'' She turned to face him

''Yeah'' she really looked beautiful, just sitting there under the sun's light smiling to him, a peaceful and happy smile...

Then he felt an urge to do something, he leaned on the bench and gave her a quick kiss on her lips, full of every emotion he wanted to tell her, they went apart blushing, after some seconds of silence Rosette spoke again…

''Chrono…'' he smiled nervously

''What is it Rosette'' smiling nervously again, then he turned his gaze and found her smiling, again…

''Can you say that again?'' Then he smiled too

**.:The End:.**

* * *

Ok what do you think? Please review!


End file.
